Black Lace Encaje negro
by Arabella-Ninfa
Summary: ¡Tercer capítulo subido! Su casa era un desastre. Ella sería efectiva. Y eso era perfecto. Excepto por el hecho de que apenas se conocían entre si. Traducción al español del original que esta en inglés.
1. Chapter 1

**¡La primera traducción que público! Antes de nada quiero declarar que este fic no es mío sino que pertenece a Cleone. Yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo al español para que podaís leerlo. Este fic tiene ocho capítulos en total, osea esta acabado en inglés, y yo ire subiendo un capitúlo por semana más o menos. Es una historia que espero que les gusté por que es muy divertida y aveces incluso pervertida. Antes de poner el capítulo quiero decir que esta es mi primera aportación a esta página de fics, osea soy nueva, y me gustaría que me mandaraís un mp si teneís alguna duda, lo digo por si no habeís entendido la traducción y eso.**

**Creo que no es necesario poner una guía para poder leerlo, por que mientras se lee se entiende si es pensamiento, dialogo, o naracción. **

**El anime, manga y personajes de Mashashi Kishimoto no nos pertenecen ni a mí ni a la autora de este fic Cleone, y quiero dejar claro que este fic no es mío, sinó que es de Cleone.**

**Sin nada más que aclarar.... les dejó con el fic en qüestión. ¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! Si alguien quiere leerlo en inglés, osea el fic original, en mi profile esta la dirección para leerlo. **

**

* * *

****Black Lace (Encaje negro)**

**Capítulo 1**

Hinata caminaba nerviosamente por la acera, los rayos de la puesta de sol eran visibles tras su espalda. Se aferró a la nota que Sakura le había dado para que se la diera a Sasuke y suspiró profundamente. Después de dieciséis años, Sakura todavía no había madurado y ni siquiera había sido capaz de darle la nota a Sasuke por si misma, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y cómo iba ella a hacerlo? Bien, ¿Por qué no aprovecharse de la bondad de Hinata y pedirle que le entregará la nota al Uchiha? Hinata le prometió a Sakura que no leería la nota, pero su curiosidad ganó y ella abrió la nota.

Realmente, se trataba de una nota muy divertida y Hinata soltó una buena carcajada.

_¡Para mi precioso Sasuke-kun!_

_¡Se que me odias, pero yo te amo y quiero hacer bebés contigo! Así que por favor mira dentro de tú corazón y aceptame._

_Tú querida,_

_Sakura_

'Sin ofender a Sakura-san,' Hinata pensó mientras subía y se ponía enfrente de la puerta. 'Pero estoy segura de que un niño de nueve años podría haberlo escrito mejor que ella.'

El corazón de Hinata latía acelerado al levantar la mano para llamar a la puerta de Sasuke. Cerró sus ojos, llamó tres veces, puso la nota sobre la alfombra de bienvenida, y se dispuso a correr tan rápido como pudiese para volver a su casa. Pero por alguna extraña razón... su cuerpo no se movió. ¡Ella quedó congelada en la puerta de Sasuke!

'¡Correr!' Le dijo a sus piernas. '¡Correr, que él va a llegar pronto!'

Pero era demasiado tarde. La puerta se abrió y Sasuke la estaba mirando directamente. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo pero después sus ojos fueron al suelo para ver la nota encima de su alfombra de bienvenida. Él se burló.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es esto?"

Sasuke se inclinó hacia abajo y cogió la nota. La abrió y la miró. Hinata tragó saliva y trató una vez más moverse. No era bueno. Estaba atrapada en frente de Sasuke.

"Hmph." Sasuke rompió la nota en dos y miró a Hinata. "Dios, ¿Hiciste todo el camino hasta mi casa para darme _esto_?"

También la voz de Hinata parecía estar congelada. Sasuke sonrió.

"Realmente, ¿Cómo de débil has de llegar a ser para que Sakura de entre toda la gente se aproveché así de ti?"

¡Ay! Esa si que fue una bofetada en la cara. Hinata se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

"Yo... lo siento," Su voz se rompió.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. "Jesús, ¡y dices 'lo siento' cuando no es necesario! Realmente, ¿qué es lo que va _mal _contigo?"

Hinata sintió sus mejillas ponerse más rojas. "Umm...umm..." Y miró detrás de ella misma.

Sasuke alzó su frente. "¿Um qué?"

Hinata levantó la pierna y se fue corriendo por el porche de la entrada del apartamento de Sasuke. "¡Metengoqueir!" Su voz chirrió.

Sasuke siguió mirando por donde ella se había ido. Finalmente, movió su cabeza y se volvió a meter en su casa.

"Idiotas. Todos son unos malditos idiotas."

* * *

Estaba, en una sola palabra, asqueroso. Pares de calzoncillos sucios yacían en la televisión y sofá, galletas a medio comer y bolsas de patatas fritas estaban esparcidas por el suelo como un mosaico, y el olor era suficiente para hacer de ello un vertedero. "Asqueroso" Ni siquiera podía cubrirlo con algo.

Sasuke estaba en su cama (que estaba cubierta de rollos de papel del váter y papel de periódico con meses de antigüedad), mirando hacia el techo. Era un hombre joven y fuerte, sin duda uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea. Entrenaba al menos ocho horas diarias y su cuerpo estaba en buena forma. Pero era realmente muy triste que uno de los hombres más fuertes de la aldea no podía si quiera limpiar su propio espació vital, donde vivía.

Sasuke con cautela recogió un tejido mocoso y lo arrojó al suelo. "Esto es lo peor. Tendré que limpiar este chiquero algún día." Miró por la ventana y arrugó la nariz.

…

"Creo que _podría conseguir a alguien_ para que lo hiciera por mí..."

Rodó sobre su estomago y pensó. Las criadas eran caras. Y también eran brujas de tanta edad que generalmente harían empeorar el olor de la casa. Y hombre, ellas además eran feas. Bien, las únicas que estaban en ese negocio en estos días eran ellas.

"Ahora, ¿Quién podría hacerlo a bajo costo y que ademas tuviese también un poco de sex appeal?"

Sasuke sonrió. ¡Dios mío, era tan obvió!

¡Hinata! Ella era muy bonita y tenía una buena apariencia. ¿Y qué si apenas se conocían entre si? ¡Ella era perfecta!

"...Y se vería muy bonita en un traje de encaje de criada," Sasuke dijo en voz baja, rara vez su lado caliente se dejaba ver en él. (¡Hey, darle un descanso! ¡Él sólo tiene dieciséis años!)

Y todo se resolvió antes de que Hinata supiera algo de eso. Hyuuga Hinata sería la nueva criada de la casa Uchiha.

* * *

**Y este a sido el primer capítulo. Ya sabeís si teneís alguna duda poneros en contacto conmigo, (eso si el vago de mi secretario me pasa la llamada), xD, ¡Es broma! Pero espero que os haya gustado el capi que aunque es corto yo lo encuentró divertido. **

**Dadle aquí abajo y hacermelo saber.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo; más corto que el anterior; pero la autora Cleone hizo los capítulos de manera que algunos eran muy cortos y otros eran en comparación muy largos. **

**Antes de nada; quiero agradecer a isabella haruno, Dark Amy-chan, Naoko Ichigo, okashira janet, SASUMI_UCHIHA, kierinahana, layill y Kikuta-Madaren por dejar su comentario. Me siento aliviada al saber que se pudo entender bien el primer capítulo; siento decir que para las que querían enterarse de la reacción de Hinata por la decisión que tomó Sasuke (sin consultar con ella antes) en el anterior capítulo, tendrán que esperar un capi más. Pero igualmente este capítulo és fundamental para seguir la historia, y ya veran por que lo digo. El tercer capítulo és como una continuación de este, aunque lo pondré en dos partes como en el fic original.**

**-Para que se pueda entender más la lectura dejo esto:**

blabla (naracción)

**"blabla" (diálogos)**

'blabla' (pensamientos)

_blabla (palabras a destacar)_

**

* * *

**

*Declaración: Los personajes y lugares de este fic no me pertenecen ni a mí ni a Cleone (la autora original), sino que le pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto. Este fic no es mío, yo solo lo traduzco al español, este fic és de Cleone.

**Black Lace (Encaje negro)**

**Capítulo 2**

La brillante luz de la luna de medianoche entraba a través de la ventana dando en las sábanas, emitiendo un resplandor casi celestial en la cara de Hinata. Sasuke observaba sorprendido. Vale, él sabía que estaba mal para un hombre casi adulto mirar a través de la ventana del dormitorio de una joven cuando esta dormía, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de "obtener un si de ella". Y él no iba a abandonar ahora. ¡Pasar más allá de los guardias de alrededor de la casa era un real dolor en el culo!

Sasuke se agarró a la ventana y se mordió el labio inferior. Él tenía que admitir, que ella era bonita. _Extremadamente _bonita. A lo largo de los años, el pelo de Hinata había crecido hasta sus hombros y había añadido una forma agradable a su cara. Qué había perdido toda su grasa de bebé y era agradable y delgada. Pero la mejor parte era...

_¡Qué tenía pechos! _¡Grandes, saludables, y firmes pechos! ¡Pechos más grandes que cualquier otra muchacha en el pueblo! Eso era definitivamente un punto a favor.

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta ante la idea del pecho de Hinata. Que parecía tan agradable y suave... capaz de alimentar a muchas pequeñas bocas... de hermosos niños Uchiha...

**"Guhhh..."**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y vació su mente de pensamientos sucios. Ahora definitivamente no era el momento de ser un pervertido. Tenía que llegar a Hinata.... ¡Y pronto! Rápidamente miró a su izquierda, a su derecha, y debajo suyo antes de abrir la ventana. Se deslizó a través y aterrizó en silencio sobre la alfombra. Miró alrededor de la habitación.

**"Maldición." **Silbó Sasuke en silencio. **"¡Esto-esta _limpio_!"**

La alfombra estaba realmente blanca, a diferencia de la de Sasuke (que ahora tenia un desagradable color pardo). No había nada en el suelo, lo que significaba que podía _caminar _alrededor. Y el olor... ¡No era nada que hubiese olido antes! Era como... como las rosas o algo por el estilo.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente y estando a punto de dejarse caer en el trance que provocaba la limpieza recordó lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Tomó una última bocanada del olor maravilloso y de puntillas se acercó cuidadosamente al lado de la cama. Para su alivio, Hinata seguía dormida... y aún más hermosa de lo que era cuando estaba despierta. Su largo y oscuro cabello estaba desplegado por toda la almohada con solo unas hebras fugitivas en torno a su frente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados suavemente y su boca permanecía ligeramente abierta, su respiración en sintonía con el movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar. Ella se veía como-

'Un ángel," Fue el pensamiento de Sasuke.

Si, "ángel" era la palabra correcta para describirla. Era tan dulce y del tipo inocente, limpio y...

_Follable._

Sasuke respiró hondo y se inclinó sobre la cama. Se acercó más con sus brazos puestos en el colchón. Ver el sueño de Hinata era relajante de modo terapéutico. Él cerró los ojos y puso la cabeza en la almohada junto a la de ella. ¡Olía incluso mejor que la habitación! Recordó a Sasuke a alguien, a alguien que había sido muy querido para él.

**"Madre..." **Susurró él.

Sasuke soltó el aire al recordar las veces que cuando era niño y se asustaba por la noche, entraba en la habitación de sus padres, y se acurrucaba junto a su cálida y acogedora madre, oliendo el dulce aroma del perfume que había en la cama y en ella, calmándose y soñando tranquilo.

**"Mmmm..."**

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Hinata. Levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Su piel era tan suave en su áspera mano, con ampollas formándose en sus dedos. Si tocando su mejilla se _sentía tan bien, _¿Qué se sentiría entonces al tocar el resto de su cuerpo?

La mano de Sasuke se arrastró inmediatamente hasta el borde de la camiseta de noche de seda de Hinata.

Eso estaba mal, pero él _tenía _que saberlo. Y además... nadie se enteraría.

Sasuke sintió que le comenzaba a temblar la mano mientras poco a poco y suavemente tiraba de la camiseta de dormir de Hinata para abajo. El aire alrededor de él estaba comenzando a congestionarse y su corazón golpeaba más fuerte en su pecho a cada latido dado. Esto era tan nuevo, tan diferente. Él nunca había tocado de esa manera a una chica antes.

'No...'

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos se agrandaron. **"¡No! ¡Ella sólo sera una criada para mí, nada más!"**

Rápidamente apartó su mano del pecho de Hinata y se puso de pie. Metió sus manos debajo de la muchacha dormida y la levantó, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Con una mirada cautelosa y escuchando, abrió rápidamente la ventana y se metió en la noche con Hinata de manera confiada y segura en sus brazos.

* * *

**Ya vereís lo divertido que comienza el siguiente capítulo; que ya tengo traducido y pasado; pero que no voy a colgar ahora, también tengo la historia casi terminada de traducir. Me quedán tres capítulos por traducir y la acabaré, aunque publicados solo tenga dos con este de capítulos, en total són ocho (el octavo es el final). Creo que ya no tengo más que decir, así que hasta otra. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! ¡Y como prometí en un principio, hoy hace una semana de la última actualización! Espero que este capítulo os haga reír un rato, como me hizo reír a mí cuando lo leí. **

**Para los que querían saber la reacción de Hinata... ¡Aquí la tienen! Recuerden que Hinata es una persona timída, por lo que no os enfadeís con ella al ver algunas de sus respuestas. Yo pienso que si los personajes no tienen el carácter que Mashashi Kishimoto les dio, pierden un poco la esencia, y por eso hay que tener en cuenta que Sasuke és bastante arrogante y Hinata timída. **

**Mis agradecimientos a: okashira janet, Kikuta-Madaren, baunyoko, nay chan, mitzu _ kivampirx, Naoko Ichigo, layill, Girl-Darkness, Hamc100, Kierinahana, Sairiko, Misao Koishikawa, DarkAmy-chan, viicoviic, Luzz Malfoy y isabella _ haruno por sus comentarios. ;)**

**¡Y aquí va el capítulo!**

**

* * *

**_*Declaración de propiedad: El manga y anime de Naruto, así como sus personajes, no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a Cleone, le pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto. Este fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cleone. Yo sólo lo traduzco al español.*_

**Black Lace (Encaje negro)**

**Capítulo 3**

El cálido sol de la mañana se colaba por la ventana y daba directamente en los ojos a Hinata. La muchacha se quejó en voz baja. Ella no quería despertar. No quería que su maravilloso sueño con su Príncipe Azul llegará al final. Ella no quería volver de vuelta a la realidad...

Los ojos de Hinata parpadeaban lentamente para abrirse. En tan sólo unos breves instantes, su padre comenzaría a caminar por la habitación y le recordaría que debía levantarse y prepararse para el día. Hinata bostezó y estiró sus brazos, y echó un vistazo a lo que pensaba que era su dormitorio habitual. Ella jadeó.

¡Esta no era su habitación! ¡No era siquiera su propia casa! Hinata se sentó, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón. ¿A que mundo había ido a parar?

¿Qué estaba haciendo en esta casa extraña, en esta cama extraña, con...?

**"Buenos días."**

Hinata pasó saliva y miró a su lado. Sasuke miró hacia atrás y le dio un pequeño hola. Hinata gritó y saltó de la cama.

**"¿S-SASUKE-KUN?"**

Sasuke bostezó y se rascó la cabeza. **"Si... ¿Y?"**

Hinata le señalo, el sudor comenzaba a reunirse en su frente. **"¡Qué-QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡POR QUÉ-POR QUÉ ESTOY EN TÚ CAMA!"** Hinata empezó a caminar de ida y vuelta, haciendo girar frenéticamente sus dedos. **"Oh dios mío, oh dios mío..."**

Sasuke sonrió. Hey, ¡Contra más hacía que ella se preocupara más condenadamente divertida y bonita era! Se aclaró la garganta.

**"Tú fuiste una gata salvaje."**

Hinata se detuvo en seco y poco a poco volvió la cabeza hacia él. **"Nosotros-nosotros no..."**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. **"Hey, que puedo yo decir. Tú lo querías fuerte."**

A Hinata se le cayó la mandíbula. **"¡Oh-OH DIOS MÍO! ¡HE PERDIDO LA VIRGINIDAD Y NISIQUIERA LO RECUERDO!" **Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y miró alrededor de la habitación. **"Oh-oh hombre. Esto no es bueno. No es bueno en ningún sentido. Sera mejor que yo-o me vaya de aquí."**

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron y saltó de la cama. Agarró a Hinata por los hombros, desesperando más a la chica.

**"Por... todos... los... infiernos... de... ninguna... manera... permitiré... que... vuelvas... a... tú... casa..."**

Hinata se estremeció. **"Peró-peró Sasuke-kun-"**

Sasuke puso un dedo en los labios de ella. **"Vamos a hablar sobre esto, dime, ¿Quieres tarta?"**

Hinata se sonrojó. **"Es-sta bi-en."**

* * *

Sasuke levantó el tenedor y lo clavó en su tarta de arándanos. **"Primero lo primero, Hinata. Tú no lo hiciste."**

Hinata suspiró profundamente. 'Gracias a dios,' Pensó ella con alivio. 'Me preguntaba por que estábamos los dos completamente vestidos.'

Sasuke cortó un pedazo de la tarta. **"¿Seguro que te preguntas por que estas aquí en _realidad, _eh?" **Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder a la pregunta, Sasuke continuó. **"Hinata, ¿Qué notas acerca de esta casa?"**

Hinata miró alrededor de la casa con nerviosismo. **"Um-"**

Sasuke la apuntó con el tenedor. **"Es asquerosa. Es un asqueroso chiquero."**

Hinata se echó hacia atrás, deseando que Sasuke volviera a poner el tenedor en su sitio. **"Um... de acuerdo-"**

Sasuke metió el tenedor en su boca y lo sacó después, su boca llená de torta de arándanos. **"¿Te preguntaras que tiene que ver eso contigo, eh?" **Una vez más, no permitió que Hinata respondiera a la pregunta. **"Hinata..." **Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. **"Quiero que tú seas mi criada."**

Hinata parpadeó varias veces. **"¿Per-erdón?"**

Sasuke rodó sus ojos. **"Dios, ¿Realmente debo repetirlo otra vez? ¡Quiero que tú seas mi criada!"**

Hinata tembló. **"S-Sasuke-kun, y-yo estoy segura de que tú podrías conseguir otra persona-"**

Sasuke se puso de pie. **"¡No! ¡No hay nadie más!" **Se inclinó tan cerca de Hinata que sus narices se tocaron. **"¡Tú eres la única!"**

Hinata tragó saliva y miró al suelo. **"Re-realmente, me siento halagada-"**

Sasuke frunció el ceño. **"Hinata, he tomado una decisión. Tú _serás _mi criada."**

Hinata respiró profundamente. **"Lo entiendo," **dijo, su voz cada vez más aguda y chillona.

Sasuke se irguió, sonriendo. **"Bueno, entonces ahora..." **Dio una palmada con las manos. **"Espera aquí un momento."**

Él salió corriendo de la cocina. Hinata respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse.

**"Creo que me metí en un lío," **Susurró ella.

Un segundo más tarde, Sasuke volvió, sosteniendo ahora una bolsa de compras color rosa y con la misma sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

**"Como todas las personas _inteligentes _saben, las criadas no usan cualquier cosa. Ellas llevan _esto_."**

Sasuke metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un negro, encaje, y no menciono lo _extremadamente _atrevida que era la ropa de las criadas. Lo tenía todo: un top negro con mangas abullonadas y cordón blanco, una falda negra con delantal que cubre la parte superior y más blanco de encaje, calcetines blancos, y un poco de encaje en la corona que se ponía en la cabeza. Hinata jadeó.

**"S-Sasuke-kun, ¡Yo no puedo usar eso!"**

Sasuke frunció el ceño. **"Puedes, y lo harás." **Lanzó el conjunto a Hinata, que torpemente lo agarró. **"Ahora cambiate. Puedes usar mí habitación." **Hinata miró el conjunto de sirvienta y después a Sasuke. **"¡Veté!"**

Hinata rápidamente se puso de pie, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras antes de que Sasuke pudiera gritarle más. Le tomó un momento recordar donde estaba la habitación de Sasuke, pero finalmente la encontró, corrió entrando en ella, y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

'¡Ay!' Fue el pensamiento de Hinata, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. 'Si alguien se enterá de esto, voy a ser-'

Los pelos de su nuca empezaron a ponerse de punta. Hinata nerviosamente se dio la vuelta, casi completamente desnuda. Y jadeó. ¡Sasuke se asomaba tras ella en la puerta! Ella no pudo escucharlo cuando subía las escaleras tras ella.

**"¡EEEKKKK!" **Hinata gritó y rápidamente se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron y él se apartó de ella. **"¡L-lo siento! ¡No pude evitarlo!"**

Hinata pateó la puerta y la dejó cerrada. **"¡P-por favor, al menos respetá mi privacidad!"**

'Mierda' Hinata pensó bastante enfadada, volviendo al bulto que hacía el conjunto de sirvienta en el suelo. '¡No sabía que Sasuke-kun pudiera ser tan pervertido!'

Unos minutos más tarde, Hinata salió del dormitorio llevando el uniforme de criada y golpeó a Sasuke en el hombro, que se dio la vuelta cubriéndose los ojos.

**"Um... ya terminé." **Sasuke se dio la vuelta y recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo de Hinata de arriba a abajo. Se cubrió la nariz y una vez más se apartó de ella.

**"Oh dios mío," **dijo él en voz baja.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza, confundida. **"¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?"**

Sasuke movió la mano. **"N-no es nada." **Agarró el borde de su camisa y lo presionó contra el sangrado de su nariz. **"¡Está bien! ¡Ha llegado el momento de comenzar tú primer trabajo!"**

Sasuke la guió por el pasillo y entró al cuarto de baño (que olía mucho peor que el resto de la casa). Entró en la ducha y le señalo a Hinata que lo siguiera. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco entró a la ducha. Sasuke se inclinó hacia abajo y Hinata siguió el ejemplo.

**"Hinata, llevá tú mano ahí abajo."**

La boca de Hinata cayó. **"Sasuke-"**

**"¡Justo ahí!"**

Hinata suspiró y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de bajar la mano hasta el desagüe. Se estremeció y sintió la necesidad de vomitar cuando sacó un puñado oscuro, corto, y rizado de pelo. Sasuke hizo una mueca.

**"¿Muy enfermo, huh?"**

Hinata miró el pelo con repugnancia. **"Pero Sasuke-kun, tú cabello no es corto y rizado-"**

Sasuke le sonrió y ella gritó, lanzando la bola de pelo.

**"¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡NO ME PUEDO CREER LO QUE HE TOCADO! ¡EW, EW, EW!"**

Sasuke se puso de pie y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Hinata, que era más baja y sostenía su estómago. **"Buena suerte."**

Él salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Hinata puso una mano sobre su pecho y poco a poco llevó de nuevo su mano al desagüe. Antes de que su mano llegará allí, sus ojos rodaron mirando para arriba y ella se desmayó justamente en la ducha.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusto bastante cuando lo pase al español y corregí algunos errores de traducción, por que ya se sabe que no se pueden traducir todas la palabras y expresiones del inglés al español, por lo que hay palabras que yo puse, por que quedaban mejor en el contexto de las conversaciones.**

**Dentro de 7 dias subo la continuación.**

**¡Hasta entonces!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí subo el siguiente capítulo de esta traducción. La verdad es que estos días he dormido más bien poco (por culpa de una "amiga" que quiere robarme al novio, y lo digo en serio) y no estoy muy de buen humor para entretenerme a responder preguntas y esas cosas... así que ire directa al grano. Así que me gustaría que me perdonaran el no pasarme yo también por los fics que algunas chicas que me dejan comentarios tienen colgados en esta página, me los he leído... pero como le pasa a mucha gente no deje comentario. Prometo que dentro de unos días, cuando arregle estos problemas con mi "amiga-la-roba-novios" dejaré comentarios. **

**Quiero agradecer los comentarios a: LennaParis, azulnaychan, layill, Naoko Ichigo, Dark Amy-chan, Kikuta-Madaren y Reira Mizuki. **

**_Declaración de propiedad: Este fic no es mío, le pertenece a Cleone. Yo sólo lo traduzco. _**

**_Disclammer: El manga y anime de Naruto, así como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**Black Lace (Encaje negro)**

**Capítulo 4**

Sasuke tardó unas horas en darse cuenta de que Hinata aún no había bajado de su tarea y había pasado un tiempo _muy _largo. Ya era de noche, y él tenía ganas de cenar.

'Mierda' Pensó, antes de volver a subir las escaleras. '¿Realmente se puede tardar tanto en limpiar el pelo del pubis, del desagüe de la ducha?'

Sasuke llegó de puntillas a la puerta del cuarto de baño y llamó en voz baja. **"¿Hinata, has terminado ya?"**

No hubo respuesta.

Pateó con el pie el suelo de manera impaciente y llamó una vez más. **"¿Hinata?"**

Otra vez, no hubo respuesta.

Sasuke suspiró y agarró el pomo de la puerta. **"Bien, entonces voy a entrar."**

Cautelosamente abrió la puerta y puso un pie dentro.

**"¿Hinata?"**

La habitación permaneció en silencio.

La preocupación comenzó a tomar forma en la mente de Sasuke. ¿Dónde estaba ella? No había forma de que ella pudiese haber salido de la casa. Él había estado abajo todo el tiempo y el cuarto de baño estaba en el segundo piso, por lo que no había forma posible de que Hinata se hubiese ido, a no ser que ella tuviese la capacidad de volar fuera de la ventana.

Sasuke se acercó a la ducha y abrió las cortinas. Hinata estaba tirada sobre los azulejos de la ducha, su mano agarrando ligeramente una bola de pelo negro y rizado, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sasuke puso sus ojos en blanco.

'¿Oh dios, ella se _desmayó_?'

Continuó mirándola. Incluso noqueada, era muy bonita. Ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos cerrados suavemente, dándole un aspecto muy pacifico. Sus largas piernas estaban parcialmente abiertas, dándole a Sasuke una visión bastante decente de sus bragas.

La boca de Sasuke se abrió y una chispa desde su corazón bajo hasta su estómago y fue directamente ha su entrepierna. Ahora que lo pensaba... sería un buen momento para satisfacer sus "urgencias masculinas". Claro, él siempre iba en serio y mantenía a la gente fuera de su casa, pero el era un chico adolescente, y desafortunadamente, la pubertad le había golpeado muy duramente. Ah, esas malditas hormonas.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia abajo y de manera vacilante empezó a acariciar la parte interna de la pierna izquierda de Hinata.

'En las películas, siempre que se duchan con las chicas parece algo muy divertido...'

Hinata gimió silenciosamente y Sasuke retiró su mano hacia atrás. Pero por suerte, sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Sasuke sonrió y cuidadosamente la puso en su regazo, sus manos hambrientas volviendo al trabajo, despojándola de su ropa. Oh chico, él era un tipo malditamente afortunado.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de quitarle el traje de criada, empezó a frotar suavemente la espalda a Hinata, que había comenzado a volver a estar consciente. Sus ojos parpadeaban ligeramente para abrirse y ella sacudió la cabeza. Había sentido que acariciaban su espalda, pero eso acababa de detenerse de repente...

**"Dónde estoy..."**

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron completamente y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: estaba sentada en el regazo de Sasuke, su ropa interior en el suelo de la ducha y Sasuke preparado para quitarle las bragas. Hubo un silencio incómodo, ya que se miraron hasta que...

**"¡OH DIOS MÍO!"** Gritó Hinata, saltando del regazo de Sasuke y cubriendo rápidamente su cuerpo con la cortina de la ducha. **"¡QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO!"**

Estaba furiosa. Buen dios, Sasuke estaba... enfermo. ¡Cómo se había atrevido a aprovecharse de ella de esa manera!

Sasuke se sonrojó y rápidamente se puso de pie. **"Y-yo,"** tartamudeó. **"¡Lo siento!"**

**"¡Que lo SIENTES!"** Hinata hizo todo lo posible por no gritar. **"¡Sasuke-kun, eso es sólo... asqueroso!"**

Sasuke jugueteaba con sus pulgares nervioso. **"E-es sólo..."** Tragó saliva y miró hacia el suelo, avergonzado. **"Que eres muy bonita, eso es todo."**

**"Oh..."**

La ira que Hinata había sentido momentos antes comenzó a disiparse. Nunca nadie la había llamado "bonita" a la cara. Y aunque lo que hizo Sasuke era totalmente equivocado, él lo hizo por que se sentía atraído por ella, y eso era especialmente dulce (en una especie de manera mórbida).

Hinata suspiró y se froto la frente. **"Esta bien. Solo por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso."**

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. **"Voy a tratar de comportarme."**

Hinata rápidamente agarró el traje de criada con una mano y agarrando la cortina de la ducha con la otra.** "¿Esta bien si me visto?"**

**"Oh, uh, si."** Sasuke señalo la puerta. **"Er, yo tengo que ir a mear, tú puedes utilizar mi cuarto... si te parece bien."**

Hinata alzó la frente. **"¿No me espiaras de nuevo mientras me visto, verdad?"**

**"¡No, no!"** Respondió rápidamente Sasuke.

Hinata poco a poco se alejó de la cortina de la ducha. **"Bien entonces..."**

Se separó de la cortina de la ducha y corrió por el pasillo a la habitación de Sasuke. Cerró la puerta rápidamente después de entrar y suspiró aliviada, su mano sobre su pecho.

**"Mi dios, trabajar para Sasuke-kun es un duro trabajo..."**

Hinata parpadeó varias veces. Había algo sobre la cama que antes no estaba: una caja de cartón negra. Hinata la miró, confundida y curiosa por lo que habría dentro de ella.

**"Pero primero lo primero..."**

Ella se puso una vez más el vestido de encaje negro y abrochó la cremallera de la espalda lo mejor que pudo. Atenta para escuchar cualquier pisada, se sentó en la cama y abrió la parte superior de la caja de cartón.

Vio que parecía ser una especie de caja para los recuerdos. Había imagines de un hombre y una mujer de pelo negro, un chico adolescente con el pelo largo y negro recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, ("Parece que podría estar relacionado con Sasuke-kun, pensó Hinata"), numerosos trozos de papel, y un pequeño libro. Hinata con cautela cogió el libro y lo abrió.

Lo que había en el sería una de las mayores sorpresas en la vida de Hinata: No eran imagines de Sasuke o de cualquier persona con el pelo negro o de algún miembro de su equipo... eran imagines de Hinata. Fue cambiando las páginas, su mandíbula colgando y el corazón en la garganta. Imágenes de ella entrenando, imágenes de ella comiendo, imágenes de ella vistiéndose y duchándose, imágenes de ella en su cama...

Hinata escuchó pasos apuntó de llegar a la habitación y ella rápidamente cerró el libro, lo puso de vuelta en la caja, y cerró la tapa de la caja. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Sasuke entró, completamente inconsciente de lo que Hinata acababa de ver.

**"¿Ummm... lista para la cena?"**

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sonrió nerviosa y se levantó de la cama. **"Uh, sí."**

Sasuke gruño. **"Bien, por que vas a ser tú la que la hagas."**

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. **"Por supuesto."**

Ella siguió a Sasuke bajando las escaleras y entrando en la cocina, su corazón latiendo aún aceleradamente por lo que había en ese libro, Hinata sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente:

Era muy extraño tener a alguien obsesionado por ti.

* * *

**Bueno siento si los capítulos son cortos... pero así están escritos...**

**Espero poder actualizar antes esta vez, haber cuando me libró de mi "amiga" y se arreglan las cosas... **


End file.
